Reunited at Last
by ChronoLyd
Summary: After seven years of missing Haku, Chihiro Ogino begins to think that either Haku is dead, does not love her or has forgot about their promise. When Chihiro goes back to the spirit world to search for her love, she finds that he is free, and they fall in


Reunited at last

**_Disclaimer:_** sad face No...I do not own Spirited Away, but I wish! I love it!

**_Author's Note: _**Hey! It is ChronoLyd, here! Yeah, this is my second fanfic on Spirited Away, and my second fanfic overall! Some of you may be familiar with my past work, "Haku's Girlfriend". Well, just so you know, this has NOTHING to do with that. Nope. I wanted to follow something that went along a...different line...Well, here goes nothing! Sorry if the story is lame at first! I am a little rusty!

Chihiro Ogino, a young girl of seventeen clicked off her television set in her large bedroom on the second floor, decorated in gold and silver stars. She looked up at the stars plastered all over her ceiling. She closed her eyes, and images of a silver dragon flitted through her mind. She remembered when she was younger, she rode on the majestic creature's back. It was a great feeling. Then, images of a young boy flitted through her mind. She remembered holding hands with him and falling through the nighttime sky with him. As she drifted off to sleep, she murmured something...

"Haku..."

A tear slid from her cheek, thinking about the boy, who she knew she would never see again.

"Master Haku, Yubaba wishes to speak with you." A frog worker bowed to Haku.

"So what else is new...?" Haku muttered under his breath.

Haku trudged over to the large elevator, past what seemed to be a large piece or mold, or algae. It was quite a sight. Haku pulled the lever that sent the elevator up to the floor where the evil witch, Yubaba resided.

"Password?" The golden doorknocker asked Haku.

"It's Haku," He told the evil doorknocker.

At that, many doors swung open. Haku walked through the hallways until he reached Yubaba's living room.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Haku asked, knowing very that well she did want to see him, for the frogmen never lied about such things to Haku, for they knew the consequences would be vital if they did.

"Haku, I have another mission for you, this time it is very important." Yubaba told Haku, lighting a cigarette with her thumb.

"And what would that be?" Haku asked Yubaba, locking his striking emerald eyes on hers.

"As you know, Haku, your time for being under contract is almost up, so listen up, boy." Yubaba said, leaning closer to Haku from her desk, her massive nose almost touching him.

"I want you to do something for me. Not a hard task, but just enough for you to be worthy enough to be let go. I want you to fly to my sister's house, and retrieve an item from her...This isn't just ANY item, Haku, this is a VERY valuable item, that if you lose, you will be punished. It is my jewel cup she stole from me when I was a child. Anyway, I was talking to one of the head frogmen, and he said that it had very high cash value, and it harnesses great power. So you must retrieve it from her. It is easy, yes? Yes, it is, but hey, I ran out of dirty work to give you, so go do it! You have one day! Hurry up! Go!" Yubaba snapped, shoving him out of the hallways with her powerful magic. And with that, Haku was off, into the night, to go fetch the cup, that would release him forever.

"Chihiro...Chihiro..." A soothing voice tried to wake Chihiro up. She rolled over and groaned. She peaked at her digital clock. 8:17.

"Ahhhh!" Chihiro let out a yelp of terror as she sprang up from her bed and rushed nto the bathroom the get dressed and become presentable for school.

"Finally, the nicey-nicey approach got her out of bed..." Mrs. Ogino sighed, slowly getting up from Chihiro's bed, and down into the kitchen to get the breakfast she had made for her family (who had overslept, leaving just herself and her younger daughter, Nami, to eat breakfast) and deliver it to her daughter and her husband, whom had fallen asleep at his desk, paying bills and finishing his work.

"I'm LATE!" Chihiro yelped as she trampled down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast with marmalade, kissed her mother, ruffled her sister's hair (which made Nami screech "Hey!"), and hurry out the door and head off to school.

**End of chapter**

**Hey! How was it? Please R&R! Sorry about the shortness, I'm kinda in a hurry, but I promise, the next chapter will be better (I hope!). Ciao for now-**

**ChronoLyd**


End file.
